


Tell Me Exactly What You Want

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: reader-insert [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: (But I love it jshsh), Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drabble, F/F, I Blame Tumblr, Rimming, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Based off the Headcanon that Sugar Daddy Scarjo loves eating ass. ShshsgYou have no permission to post any of these anywhere. So don't repost, even if you give me credit. It's still stealing.





	Tell Me Exactly What You Want

“Bend over my desk, and pull your panties down,” Scarlett said, pushing back on the chair she was sitting in. “Where would you like my mouth, Princess?”

You knew what she was hinting at, just that morning you had told her you liked certain things more than others. 

That certain thing was having her tongue in your ass. Scarlett had expressed that she loved doing it, and that you shouldn't be ashamed of what you like. You still were, especially when you heard her get off her chair, and onto her knees in front of your soaking wet cunt.

"Tell me, Princess, exactly what you want," she said, running her tongue through your folds. "Or I'll just have you put your panties back on."

You needed it, and when you opened your mouth talk, the pad of her thumb rubbed against your asshole. "Want your tongue there, Daddy."

"Is that so? Well, you have been a good slut for me, you've earned it."

Taking one last taste of your pussy, Scarlett ran her tongue straight to your ass. A moan slipped from your lips as her tongue gentle pressed against it. 

"You taste good, slut." she moaned, holding onto your thighs as you tried to wiggle away from her. You weren't going to come from just her tongue, and she knew this. 

"Please, please put a finger in me, Daddy, I need it." you cry as she pushes her tongue deeper into you. "Daddy, please!"

Pulling away from you, Scarlett laughed. "No, pull your panties back up and I'll fuck you when we get home." she instructed, slapping your ass before grabbing a Kleenex from the desk.


End file.
